Storms
by The Author 1945
Summary: Many people find the sound of rain comforting at night, but little Israel finds it terrifying. Luckily he has his Akhi to run to. One shot. Author series.


Hello once more, all! I am your Author, coming to you once more with a story to entertain, enlighten and inform! God, I'm modest.

At any rate, Chibisrael! Yaay! Lets read!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

To many people, the sound of rain outside was a comforting sound, an assurance that they were inside and dry and warm and safe even as Mother Nature was taking a shower outside. A lot of people and countries for that matter found the soft pitter-patter on the windows of their bedrooms pleasant and it helped lull them to sleep.

Baby Israel was not one of those countries.

The one-year old sat curled up in a fetal position on his bed, hugging his knees as tears pricked his eyes. Rain softy fell outside. There wasn't a storm, no lightning or thunder, the rain wasn't even coming down that hard and yet the boy was terrified.

To him, the rain sounded like hundreds and hundreds of tiny bullets beating on his windows and roof, about to break in and kill him. The rain to him sounded more like a war than a lullaby.

The boy whimpered and hugged his teddy bear and his knees a little tighter to his chest. The boy was only barely holding in the urge to run to his brother's room for comfort as he always did. He loved and trusted his brother but he hated being small and weak and sick, he wanted to be strong and independent, and he thought running to his brother would make him less independent and more weak. Israel wanted to be able to take care of himself, even at the age of one. He wanted to be America's _independent_ baby brother, not his little colony.

Still the rain was practically screaming at him to run to his brother. The rain began to fall on his roof harder and tears began to stream down the boy's cheeks as he cried to himself. The pitter-patter now became more of a rapping on the roof and windows. The boy risked a glance at the windows and gasped when he saw how big the water drops had gotten. The baby let out a frightened squeak and ducked under his covers, now sobbing into his teddy bear.

After twenty minutes of crying he decided he could take it no more. He leapt out of bed (leaving his poor teddy behind) and ran to his brother's room.

"Akhi! Akhi!" cried the boy, throwing open the door and hopping unto his brother's bed. America gave a little moan then sat up, rubbing his eyes, only for the boy to crawl over to him and bury his face in his chest.

"Scary! Scary! Scaaary!" sobbed the boy. It took a few seconds for America's drowsy mind to wake up enough to realize what was going on and when he did he smiled and fixed his sleeping hat.

"Rain too much for 'ya, little bro?" he asked with a slight laugh. Israel gave him the look of death. How could his brother laugh at a time like this?!

"Aww, don't give me that cute little pout!" said America, hugging the boy to him, "you don't have to be scared of the rain, its not gonna hurt 'ya!"

"Scary!" declared Izzy firmly, burying his face in his brother's pajamas stubbornly as if to say 'yes it will and I'm staying with you whether you like it or not.' America laughed again and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Okay, okay, its scary!" said America in mock surrender, "you can stay here as long as you want, little bro. Just be sure not to get tears on the pillow."

"Neh," said the baby with a shrug (Israel had learned to shrug fairly early) as if to say 'no promises.' America chuckled.

"Alright, Akhi will keep the scary rain away," said America, laying down and hugging his brother to him. He nuzzled the boy a bit. Israel yawned and said 'toda.'

"No probs, little bro."

"Akhi?"

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"Count?" requested the boy, looking up at him with big, puppy eyes. America felt his heart melt, how could he refuse that face?

"Sure thing, little bro," said America, then he started to count, "one, two, three, four, five…." Israel yawned. Akhi had a very calming counting voice and Israel found that if nothing else worked, Akhi counting lulled him to sleep almost immediately. As was the case here. Israel feel asleep before America could reach ten. America smiled when he saw his baby brother asleep.

_Aww, he looks just like a little angel~ _he thought, hugging the boy, then he quickly joined the boy in slumberland.

Israel woke at about 7:00. He blinked, yawned, the sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the rain was gone, then he saw something outside the window and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He gasped in shock and then his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Akhi! Akhi~!" cried the boy, shaking his brother, who moaned and slowly awoke.

"Wha is it little bro…?" he asked drowsily rubbing his eyes.

"Up! Up~!" cried the boy gaily as he grabbed his brother's pajamas and tried to yank him up. He almost succeeded in yanking him out of the bed him being such a string little country, but America was far stronger and was able to resist his baby brother's pull. America woke up at his own pace and then sat up and ruffled the boy's hair.

"What is it, Izzy?" he asked with his usual goofy smile. Israel pulled his smiling brother over to the window. Izzy was so short he couldn't see over and tugged on his brother's pant leg to show that he wanted to be picked up. America grabbed his brother and sat him on his shoulders.

"Pretty~!" cried the boy, pointing. America looked and grinned when he saw his brother pointing at the rainbow.

"It is pretty cool, huh, little bro?" he said, "but y'know, you couldn't have that if the rain didn't happen."

"Ohhh~!" cried Israel in amazement, his blue eyes wide as dinner plates as he rested his chin on top of his brother's head and stared at the rainbow in wonder. America chuckled.

"Soak it up, little bro," he said, "but don't worry, there's one after every rainstorm! So even if you get scared when it rains you have something to look foreword to!"

...

* * *

Awww, I love those two!

Counting: Anyone heard the Hetalia counting sheep thing? America has the best counting!

And on an unrelated note:

Author Blooper: so in my last story, _Akhi in the Library_, I said that in Israeli schools they don't have lockers. I was actually wrong about that, got some faulty info but one of my readers corrected me. In Israel they do have lockers, but you have to pay for them after a year. My mistake, sorry.

Thanks to PotatoBrainz for correcting my error!

We'll be back soon!


End file.
